chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna Wu
Anna Melinda Wu is a support character who worked at the Buy More, as part of Chuck's Nerd Herd team. Her fellow Nerds (co-workers) were Lester and Jeff. She often dresses in "inappropriate short skirts" and has been known to use her appearance in order to get what she wants, such as distracting Harry Tang so she could steal the keys to his locker. Character Profile Near the end of Season One, Anna begins dating Morgan after the rest of the Buy More staff made fun of him for unsuccessfully coming on to her. They are no longer together as of Season Three. In a webisode, she and Morgan were warned by Big Mike to stop having sex in the Buy More's home theater room, as there are cameras in there, again showing that the two are quite serious about the relationship, despite Morgan's antics. Her parents are quite wealthy and live overseas in Taiwan. She does not talk to them often, and shows reluctance in letting Morgan meet them, because she does not like who she becomes when she's around them. She is fluent in both English and Mandarin Chinese. She has also shown to be quite proficient in martial arts and using a staff weapon. Her prowess was enough for John Casey to recommend her for field work with the NSA but Chuck was by him and simply responded "Nooo....". Although a recurring character in the first season, Anna was made a regular character in Season Two and was added to the opening credits. In the opening of the third season however, Morgan states that Anna left him for the Benihana Chef that Morgan was training under. It is implied that she stayed in Hawaii with this chef, which is supported by her noticeable tan when she later returns to the Buy More in , to give back some things Morgan had left behind, but found herself wanting him back after he told her he was too busy to talk twice. Morgan chooses not to take her back, realizing she only wanted him back because he ignored her. It is unknown what she does after she leaves. Social Background In the season two episode , it is made clear (although never directly mentioned by any characters) that Anna feels a lack of female friendship in her life, perhaps due to having no friends outside of the other Nerd Herders (who are all male). When Sarah says that she considers Anna to be a friend of hers because of their mutual friendship with Chuck, Anna appears very touched and later confides in her about her uncertainty as to whether she should get back together with Morgan. Trivia *She showed experience in stick fighting, indicating that she might have trained for an unknown period. Even Casey was surprised at this. *She does not make any appearances after her cameo in Season 3, suggesting that she has completely moved on. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters Category:Female Category:Buy More Staff Category:Season One Recurring Characters Category:Season Three Recurring Characters Category:Nerd Herder Category:Morgan